


Old Lang Syne

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [404]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz asked for: Oxford John and Penny, a guaranteed date for new year's eve <3





	

“Why are you even asking?”  Penny walked easily down the rain-slicked streets, her phone to her ear.  “Actually, when have you ever even needed to ask?” she added, pausing to admire a beautiful post-Christmas display.

She can almost hear John shrug, even from orbit.  “Well, I know this thing between you and Gordon is, um, well…”

Penny smiled, her reflection in the plate glass smiling back at her.  “Yes, it’s um, well,” she mocked him gently, turning to walk on.  “But that doesn’t answer my question.”

John’s voice, when he finally answers, is tiny, barely audible above the noise of the throngs of shoppers.  “I thought maybe this year you’d want to ring in the new year with him instead?”

Penny stopped on the kerb, feeling cold despite the unseasonably warm winter’s day.  “John Glenn Tracy,” she said sternly.  “You and I and New Year’s at the Ritz is the highlight of the year, a fixture of my calendar, and if you are not at my door by 8pm on the 31st, I will never forgive you.”  She sniffed and realized her eyes were prickling, on the verge of tears.

John heard it, just as attuned to her as she was to him after all these years.  “Oh no, Penny, don’t cry, I’m sorry, I just…” she heard his smile.  “I will never say this to him, but Gordon’s been good for you, Pen.  And don’t deny it,” he added.  “He has.  I just thought I’d give you the option.”

Penny sniffed again and lifted her head.  “Well, asked and answered.  New Years is our tradition, and no boy, not even Gordon, will get between us on that score.  8pm,” she reminded him.  “I’ll have the champagne chilled.”

Penny always saw New Year’s in in London.  As the clocks struck eight, she heard a rap of knuckles on her door.

John looked too tall and too thin, but still dapper in his tuxedo.  He bowed silently and held out a single, perfect, hot-house orchid for her.

This was part of the tradition too.

They strolled arm in arm onto the terraced rooftop garden, drawing looks and whispers.  Penny knew she and Gordon hadn’t exactly been subtle; the photographs of them kissing under the mistletoe were still doing the rounds of the gossip magazines.

To be seen on the arm of a _different_  brother – Penny could almost hear the breathless headlines.

But the staff here knew them, the same faces year after year.  Her favourite champagne was waiting for them on a secluded table for two overlooking the party on Green Park below them.  

They raised their flutes, the crystal chiming like bells as they toasted.  “Happy New Year, Penny,” he said.

She smiled, feeling the year settle and draw to a close with the familiarity of old friends.  “Happy New Year, John.”


End file.
